


【黃雀】Pocky

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: #架空背景 #RPS #WOinTaiwan場外認親禮企劃





	【黃雀】Pocky

　　「等一下、怎麼會是旼炫哥……！」

　　「小雀你怎麼說這話，哥好傷心啊。」

 

　　含著巧克力餅乾棒湊過來的黃旼炫看似楚楚可憐，但朴佑鎮只有意識到排山到海的危機感。他緊張地紅了臉，卻被起鬨的學長姊們解讀成害羞了。

 

　　他心不甘情不願咬住餅乾的另一端，黃旼炫順勢就把他往牆上推，朴佑鎮只能被動地看著黃旼炫深情的狐狸眼漸漸逼近。

 

　　別親下去！絕對不要親下去啊！

 

　　朴佑鎮在內心吶喊，緊閉雙眼，身體都不自覺顫抖起來；黃旼炫帶著紅酒香氣的體溫輕輕地貼著他，當彼此的嘴唇幾乎要碰觸在一起時，「喀」地一聲，餅乾棒被咬斷了。

　　朴佑鎮聽見旁人失望的呼喊聲，才慢慢睜開眼，黃旼炫朝著他微笑，甜得讓他口中的巧克力都黯然失色。

 

　　眾人的焦點並沒有繼續放在他們倆身上，下一輪紙牌遊戲即將要開始了，黃旼炫也湊過去興致勃勃地討論接下來的輸家處罰。

 

　　朴佑鎮鬆了口氣，即使體內的高溫依然讓他羞恥得不知所措。

　　只要被他靠近身體就會興奮起來的事，可不能讓最喜歡的旼炫哥知道啊。


End file.
